Digimon: Destiny Dawning
by cavaner
Summary: Before the incident at Highton View Terrace, a group of five teens saved the Digital World. These five thought they had succeeded in their Digital Adventures, but they soon find out that a Digidestined's work is never done and you can never run from your past. As a last resort, their children are forced into taking up the mantle and finishing the job their parents had started.


**Digimon: Destiny Dawning**

Chapter 1: Facing the Past and a Look to the Future.

* * *

Homework.

In the school holidays?

Lucas O'Connor couldn't possibly think of a worse thing.

Perhaps this was because he was only 14 years of age? Or maybe it was because he was currently experiencing the serious implications of leaving EVERY last piece of homework he had been given to complete over the Christmas holidays, until the very last day?

Regardless of the reason, Lucas was only ten minutes into trying to complete the accumulated pile of work and he was already exhausted.

He was now slouched over the edge of a wooden table, which was situated in the dining room, on the ground floor of their London town-house, with his normally proportioned head resting on one of his sturdy arms whilst his other arm proceeded to playing with his thick, dark brown hair.

On occasion, his hair would flow down his face and mask his deep, hazel coloured eyes. Lucas had a fairly pale complexion, like the rest of his family, and he stood at just less than six foot (making him the smallest male in his immediate family) with a relatively bulky figure. Not fat, but not necessarily toned either. You could tell from a glance that Lucas was into sports, but not obsessed. In fact, it is fair to say that he was a healthy guy who enjoyed good food and exercise.

He was currently wearing an open collar white and orange chequered shirt, with light brown cargo shorts and an appropriate brown belt. Resting on the table beside him were his favourite pair of sunglasses, as he'd hoped to be playing football outside on what had turned out to be a surprisingly sunny winter's day.

Sat at the long wooden table that was situated in his family's dining area, Lucas was sitting restlessly at the one end of the table whilst his 13-year-old sister, Niamh O'Connor, was sat quietly at the other end.

Niamh was a very pretty young girl, with fairly long, flowing, light brown hair. She was wearing a long-sleeved white top with a buttoned-up red vest on top. Along with this, she wore denim shorts, a brown belt, and a red and white rubber wristband. At the age of 13, she was only around 5 foot 4, and her eyes were hazel-coloured, like Lucas'. She was a lot slimmer than her brother, and was a little pickier when it came to food. But like Lucas, she shared an interest in keeping healthy through exercising.

Perhaps it was adding to his frustration that whilst he was struggling, he was being forced to watch his younger sister as she completed all of her work with relative ease.

Even though her work would have been slightly easier than his, this still frustrated Lucas. All of his teachers spoke about what amazing potential he had, but only if he learned to apply it.

Problem was, and had always been, that Lucas could not concentrate. It didn't matter whether he was at home working, or in class. Lucas spent the majority of his time either lost in his thoughts or scanning the room for something interesting to look at. Therefore 'applying it', was a lot harder for Lucas than his teachers made it out to be.

Whilst Niamh was scribbling away on the paper in front of her, Lucas had now started to tap his pen repetitively on the wooden table. But then, he stopped.

Not because he had worked out how to do his homework, but actually because something else had caught his attention. In the kitchen, the room next to the one he was currently occupying, Lucas could just make out the sound of hushed voices.

After a few seconds of listening, he could definitely hear the sound of his father, Aidan O'Connor, and his mother, Charlotte, whispering to each other.

Aidan was originally from County Kerry in Ireland, but he had moved to London for University and he stayed there ever since. After studying Law at the University College London, Aidan was successful in obtaining a pupillage at one of the biggest law firms in the capital, and he still worked there (now as a QC and one of the most well respected barristers at the firm).

Charlotte was born and bred in London, and after training to become an investment banker; she became pregnant with Lucas' oldest brother, Oscar. She then made the decision that instead of working, Aidan's income was sufficient enough for her to be able to stay at home and look after her children full-time.

Lucas liked his father greatly and admired him also. He was cool enough to be Lucas' best friend, but Lucas' admiration for his father came from his cool but incredibly persuasive demeanour in court, along with his very strong sense of justice (that Lucas had definitely inherited). Whilst Lucas' siblings weren't too bothered about their dad's work, Lucas was incredibly interested in finding out about his father's cases and the verdicts of certain trials.

He however had a much different relationship with his mother. Although very reliable and caring, Charlotte hated seeing her children grow up so much, so quickly. This infuriated Lucas as he wanted his mother to teach him as an equal, but he was often told by his older sister, Lily, that their mother was only quick to criticise them because she only wanted what was best for them. Lucas, as a 14-year-old teenager, didn't always agree with this particular line of thinking.

But as Lucas listened, none of that mattered. All he was interested in now was hearing what his parents had to say. He glanced briefly at the other end of the room, where innocent Niamh was still working hard, oblivious to the argument that was beginning in the kitchen, before turning his attention once more to the white wooden door that connected the kitchen to the dining room.

Although it was muffled, Lucas could hear that his father had just gotten off the phone and he had subsequently relayed the conversation to Charlotte.

In response, she hissed quietly, _"I don't believe it for a second Aidan. It's been so long since we heard about anything to do with out pasts, so why now?"_

Lucas' father was clearly trying to calm his mother as he said, _"Settle down Charlotte, I'm just telling you what Xavier said. Who knows why this is happening now, but he was adamant that something was coming for us and because of that we needed to get our families to safety. He spoke to Emily and she agreed with him."_

Aidan's method of calming was clearly ineffective as Charlotte retorted, _"And Xavier thinks the definition of safety for out families is to send them… THERE?! That's madness Aidan, plain and simple."_

"_Do you not remember the old saying 'keep your friends close and keep your enemies closer' Charlotte? If we pretend to forget about our past, it will have a better chance of sneaking up on us and punishing us. We need to be proactive and send the kids somewhere where they'll be protected. Do you know of any better alternatives?"_

Charlotte sighed heavily before speaking next, _"No, I don't. If you truly believe we need to expose them to that world already, I guess I'll just have to trust you dear. But has anyone spoken to Alejandro and talked to him about all of this? It only seems fair if we, Xavier and Emily all know."_

There was a slight pause before Aidan muttered once more, _"Unfortunately not. No-one's heard from Alejandro for years. After all, he may not even have a family! I think the important thing to do right now is to look after ourselves. Agreed?"_

"_Agreed. But if Xavier's right, and something is indeed coming for us, who could it be Aidan? It can't possibly be THEM can it?"_

"_God knows Charlotte. Let's just hope it's not them, because if it is, I have a feeling they won't be too happy to see us."_

Then, as Lucas could feel that the conversation was coming to its conclusion, he decided to at least make it look like he had been doing some work.

But just as he leant over his homework with his pen in hand, his father entered the room through the wooden door. He stood there in the doorway and said, "Lucas, Niamh, I need you to put some shoes on and meet me in the study. Straight away."

Aidan was a tall man, the tallest in the family. He shared his hair style and colour with Lucas, but many people noted that his facial features were similar to those of his eldest son. He was more muscular than anyone else, as he spent time in the gym after he got home from a long day at work.

He then turned and walked back in the direction of the kitchen. Niamh looked up for the first time from her work and frowned, "Well that's odd. Any idea what he wants Lucas?"

Although Lucas had a very rough idea of what he wanted, he simply shook his head. It was taking a lot of his brainpower to try and process what his parents had said, so talking had escaped him momentarily.

Shortly after this, both Lucas and Niamh stood up from their respective seats and then followed Aidan out of the room.

Through the relatively open-planned and modern kitchen, they walked into the long, rectangular hallway with polished wooden floors, before opening the door to the shoe cupboard.

Lucas decided to put on a pair of orange and white sport shoes whilst Niamh selected a pair of long brown knee-high leather boots.

By the time they had done this, they looked up and saw three people coming down the stairs, two women and one man. The first of these was Charlotte, who was in fact leading Lucas' two elder siblings down to the hallway.

Charlotte was quite tall for a woman, and had blonde hair (similar in appearance to both the colour of her eldest son and eldest daughter's hair). She was very beautiful and elegant, but deceivingly intelligent. She was in no way, a typical blonde.

The one man was Lucas' eldest sibling, called Oscar. He was quite tall; around 6 foot 1, and he had a mess of cropped platinum blond hair, which was a similar shade to his mother's hair. He had unique bright silver eyes and the family characteristic of very pale skin. He was also wearing a long sleeved white top with a thin black waistcoat and black bands on his wrist. In addition, he wore tight black cord trousers.

The second girl was Lily. She was 16 years old, but she was only the same height as her younger sister, 5 foot 4. She had calming green eyes, an abundance of fluffy blonde hair and the O'Connor trait, pale skin. She was currently wearing a suede jacket over a black skin-tight top, a long beige skirt and she was carrying a pink pashmina, a black beanie hat and a brown leather satchel bag in her hand.

After both of the elder siblings shot the younger siblings a puzzled look, and they returned a simple shrug indicating that they were none the wiser, Oscar put on a pair of black and white converses and Lily picked some ankle-high leather shoes.

Then, Charlotte ushered her four children out of the hallway and into the adjacent study, where Aidan was already sitting there in his large, black leather armchair.

He was sitting with his back to the mahogany desk, on which rested a state of the art computer. The room had traditional set up and simple colour scheme, which contrasted greatly with the interesting pieces of technology that filled it.

As the four kids entered, Aidan smiled and gestured for them to stand in front of him. When they obliged, Charlotte closed the door behind them before taking her place on the arm of the chair where her husband was sitting.

As they stared at the children, Lily decided to break the silence as she asked, "So guys, is there any particular reason why we're in the carpeted study with our shoes on? This doesn't feel like a normal thing to do."

Aidan smiled before replying, "No Lily, to be fair this isn't normal. But I've got something I need to tell, and that definitely isn't 'normal' either. But no matter what, I need you all to trust me. Is that clear?"

Without hesitation, all four kids nodded their head. Despite sitting down, it was still the case that with the authoritative voice that he used, Aidan was certainly in control of the situation.

As he always seemed to be.

Aidan smiled once more and said, "Good. Now, would you like to start Charlotte?"

"Certainly." His wife replied. But, before she could start to speak, a loud banging noise could be heard from the hallway.

The whole family frowned, bemused by what the noise could be, before Niamh asked, "Who could possibly be knocking at this hour?"

Aidan was quick to reply as he murmured, "I'm not sure my dear, but I have a feeling we don't really won't to find out. Now it seems like we won't be able to give you all the explanation you deserve, and for that I am sorry. But if it is who I fear it is that is knocking at our door, you really must be on your way immediately."

Oscar raised his eyebrows inquisitively, "Well as much as I'd like to know who you believe is at our door Dad, I think the more pressing question is where do you want us to go to exactly?"

Aidan smiled and simply said, "To be honest son, I don't think you'd believe me where you're going, even if I told you."

The man then turned to his wife and gave a little nod, after which she walked briskly to the desk that his back was turned to and pulled open one of the wooden drawers. From it, she produced two electronic devices.

They were grey-ish in colour, and were sort of square in shape. They had a smaller square screen in the middle, and around the screen were an assortment of words in some sort of foreign language along with three blue buttons and a small black antenna in the top left corner.

Charlotte handed one to Oscar, and the other to Lily. Whilst Lily looked surprised at the device that she had just been given, Oscar brought it closer to his face and scanned it. He muttered, "Fascinating…" as he did this.

Then, there was another banging on the front door of the O'Connor household, but this time it was louder and there was definitely more force involved. Charlotte glanced nervously in the direction of the noise whilst Aidan remained unwavering. He stood up from his armchair and said firmly, "I'm sorry we can't answer any more questions about anything, including those devices, but you really must leave."

Oscar took the time to look up from the fascinating device he now held in his hand in order to say, "And I repeat Dad, where on Earth are we supposed to be going?"

Aidan grinned after hearing this before responding, "You don't know just how ironic that is son."

The man then ordered the four children to gather round the modern computer that was perched on the wooden desk against the far wall of the study.

As he did this, both he and Charlotte edged closer to the doorway. He then told both Oscar and Lily told hold the devices they had been given as close to the screen as they could. When they had confirmed that they had done this, Aidan whispered to himself, "Guess we'll see now if those old things still work…" before turning to the screen and shouting with all his might, "DIGITAL PORT, OPEN!"

Instantaneously, there was huge flash of blinding white light. Whilst Aidan and Charlotte had the chance to turn away and grab onto the doorframe in order to stop themselves from being dragged in, the four teens were quickly sucked into the computer monitor.

When the light finally died away, the two adults were left standing alone in the study. Charlotte sighed upon seeing this and she then said, "So I guess this is it Aidan. Our kids are finally having to pick up where we left off."

The man nodded and replied, "Indeed. But I don't think we're quite done yet dear. I think it's obvious now that we can't keep running from our past, and we really need to start right now. So, on that particular topic…would you like me to answer the door?"

As if to emphasise his point, the bang on the front door could be heard once more. But this time it was continuous, and it definitely sounded like someone was attempting to now knock the door down completely.

Charlotte grinned at her husband and said, "Yes, I think that would be for the best. But don't worry my dear, I'll be right behind you."

With that, Aidan and Charlotte strode confidently out of their study and into their hallway, where they then made their way towards the front door.

Their kids had been brave enough to trust them by entering the unknown. It was now their turn to do the same.

So, with a reassuring nod from his wife, Aidan O'Connor leant towards the door and undid the Yale lock before gripping the doorknob and then slowly turning it to the left.

* * *

**Hey guys and girls, I hope you like this start to my new fanfic! This takes place after both Adventure and Adventure 02, but it has links to the backstory that will be revealed as the story progresses. As you can probably tell, this fanfic will be using OCs as the new group of Digid****estined, and some very unique Digimon as their future partners.**

**For now, I will not be asking for OCs ****from you guys, but at a certain point in the story, I might end up needing some characters from you all, so watch out for that!**

**But for now, I do hope you enjoyed it and think this story has potential. I would love for you guys to review and let me know what you think. After all, these stories need support and constructive criticism if they're to survive and thrive. But for now, this is cavaner...logging out.**


End file.
